


In You/In Me

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am in you, you are in me. A poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In You/In Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youtooblondie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=youtooblondie).



> Written for Youtooblondie.

I am in you  
in your eyes, a reflection of light  
seen through the filter of your love  
glowing soft silver and amber warm  
blurring the cracks, hiding the imperfections  
I fall in, I sink in their depths  
I would drown in the blue  
but you save me  
always, you save me

  
You are in me  
in my heart, a brand  
seared soul-deep and forever  
a flawed rendering, a mere shadow image  
of truth, of you  
strong and pure of spirit  
all I could never be  
but all that I am is yours  
always, I am yours


End file.
